magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Llamhigyn y awyr
Although these arboreal flyers have some venom, it is not potent enough to trouble humans or large animals, and '''llamhigyn y awyr' rely on cunning to feed themselves. Their flitting bright colors blend remarkably well with the brilliant plumage of birds and the vivid foliage that make up the backdrop to their chosen habitat, and they have the advantage over their avian neighbors during the daily rainstorms of the Ixan Jungle where they dwell. They adapt well to the Keep, if kept damp and well fed, but have a distressing tendency to see abeoth frogs as delicious snacks, and must be kept from talvars as well, for they delight in attempting to replicate the talvar spellsongs, and earnestly try to devour the curious birds when they come to investigate the not-quite-right sound. Fortunately their flight is not adept enough to make them a true menace.'' Egg This well-camouflaged translucent egg gives hints of wings to come. Hatchling Llamhigyn y awyr hatchlings are born in tiny caches of water trapped high in the canopy, and grow remarkably quickly. Unlike their competitive cousins below, they hunt cooperatively while still hatchlings, with the brightly colored males drawing down inquisitive birds and other would-be predators for the hidden females to ambush. As they grow, they begin to migrate away from each other, though they never lose contact entirely. Their wings develop first, enabling more mobile hunting methods, and the half-tadpoles clumsily glide from one pocket of water to another arboreal puddle, giving off high-pitched piping noises to coordinate with each other. Their arms come in next, and hatchlings at this stage begin to grip and climb ever higher, though they remain on the same large tree until full grown. By the time their tail has lengthened to the flexible strength of an asp, they have become practiced predators. Adult The vocal coordination of llamhigyn y awyr hatchlings matures into stunning versatility; adults routinely mimic mating calls of birds to lure them into ambush, or give the shrieks of terrifying avian hunters to scare off competitors. How such loud and piercing noises can be emitted from such tiny throats has puzzled Magi since they first became aware of the species. Locals claim that the voice is magical, and spreads a low-level dose of the creature's venom to any who hear it, which is how (they maintain) certain varieties of diseases are spread. Investigating magi discovered at once that there is neither magic nor disease behind the sound, but they did discover that the mimic capacities of the adults could be turned to different purposes, if a bond was formed while the llamhigyn y awyr was young enough. On command they can become tiny sponges for sounds they are told to listen for, and spew back a high-pitched version of even very long conversations to interested magi who bribe them appropriately. Alternatively they can be taught long sequences which they then repeat on command, tiny choirs of unearthly beauty. Additional Information *No. 672 *Obtained from: Donation Shop for 5 *Released: May 1st, 2016 *Sprits: Lazuli *Description: ApprenticeCrone *Breeding: available for 3 Category:2016 Creatures Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Donation Category:Amphibians